


6 Hours... and 5 Minutes

by HugBubble



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, many fluff, pls forgive my inability to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/pseuds/HugBubble
Summary: No Powers/Soul Mark AU (because apparently one AU wasn't enough), Darcy has a terrible part time job and has to catch the bus every day. Bucky is adorable.
Rating for occasional language use.
PREVIOUSLY PART OF "GLORIOUS YOU" - I decided to make them all separate uploads instead of a collection of one-shots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't based on any specific prompt, just something that happened irl which I thought would make a cutesy story, except there was a lot less romance involved when it happened to me.

She was late. Again. As per fucking usual. Darcy shoved her hairbrush into her already cramped bag; she'd do it on the bus along with her makeup. No biggie.

"You're in charge, Lizzie-Bea," she called out as she wrenched the door open, the tabby cat in question barely raising her head from the sofa in answer.

"Keys, keys, god damn keys," Darcy muttered, scrambling to the bottom of her bag to lock up behind her, "Aha! Okay," she checked the time on her phone as she began to descend her building's stairs at a slightly more socially acceptable speed, "5 minutes, that's fiiiiine."

Plugging her headphones in, Darcy began unravelling the first of her two plaits as she walked down her hill to the main road, mouthing along to the lyrics as she went. She got half way down the street before the bus went roaring past her.

"Fuck," she said, probably far too loudly for mid-morning, and broke into a run. She was maybe 30 foot away when the doors began closing again.

But then, like an angel sent from the heavens, the guy who'd just got off turned and waved his arms frantically at the bus driver, his head turned back to where Darcy was pelting down the street. The doors opened back up, and Darcy grinned at the man as he turned away and began walking down the street, raising his hand in acknowledgement.

"Oh my god you're a life saver, I love you, thanks!" she yelled after him, jumping onto the bus, the doors closing behind her with a whoosh and the driver raising his eyebrows impatiently at her as she moved to sit down.

The guy, he was maybe a couple years older than her, probably quite attractive but it was hard to tell through the slightly fuzzy window, had stopped walking. He was staring at the bus - no, at her - with blatant alarm as she pulled away. Darcy smiled back at him, confused, but then suddenly felt up to her hair, realising with one half still in a plait and the other half windswept and wavy she must look a proper mess. Closing her eyes in self-despair and laughing at her own simultaneous good and bad luck, she proceeded to pull out her comb and make herself properly ready for work.

\---

It was 6 hours later when Darcy's bus rattled along again, with her leaning dramatically against the window as she watched the raindrops race each other to the bottom. Work had been exhausting, there had been kids picking up stock and putting it back in all the wrong places, she swore they did it deliberately, and on top of that her manager was off with the flu. Her main goals right now were food, TV, and maybe a hot water bottle.

Darcy pushed the button to get off, cursing her lack of umbrella, when she noticed something slightly odd through the rain-smeared window. The same guy was at her bus stop as this morning. It was definitely him, and he was definitely attractive upon closer inspection as she stepped out onto the pavement. Long dark hair, a few days of stubble, awkwardly matching denim jeans and jacket. And he was just standing there under the shelter, not even looking at the bus.

"Hey dude, you okay there?" the man turned to look at her, his mouth opened a fraction, but he just nodded and carried on staring at her, so she continued, "Thanks again for the save with the bus earlier..."

"My pleasure, ma'am," he finally answered, though there was a great deal of hesitancy in his voice.

And then it was Darcy's turn to stare, she was frozen in the moment and yet it felt like the words circled around her left ankle were burning, she was suddenly so _aware_.

"Holy shit, you knew," she finally managed, "You knew since this morning, since I yelled after you, oh crap what did I even say, oh nooo," she was babbling, she knew it had definitely been something random and awful and this poor guy had to live with it. Oh her hair. Her hair had been hideous. This was a disaster. And yet, "Did you wait here, like, all day?"

"Pretty much," he said, nervously grinning, "I had an inkling it would be worth it."

"Did you not have plans, or, you know, life to get on with?"

"My sister understood well enough when I told her I couldn't make it," he shrugged.

Darcy laughed, "Well hey there, then, I guess. I'm Darcy Lewis, I have a terrible job which I secretly love, a beautiful cat, sometimes wonderful sometimes terrible cooking skills, and apparently awful time keeping."

He just carried on smiling for a minute, and she noticed how much of his face it seemed to light up. She supposed from that he wasn't in some way let down by what fate had in store for him, as his eyes kept drinking in everything from her slightly dampened wavy locks to her roughed up combat boots.

Finally his eyes rested on hers before he said back, "Hi. My name is James Barnes, my friends call me Bucky, I am much better at cooking sweet rather than savoury meals, and uhh," he tucked some strands of hair behind his ear, "I am very pleased you were late."

"Sooooo...." Darcy raised her eyebrows and roved her eyes around, "What do we do now? Coffee? Sex? Movie? Dinner? Paintball?"

He laughed again, and she noticed how easily it seemed to come to him, which was also promising, "Dinner, I think, if that's something you'd like?"

Darcy looked up at him through her glasses, "Heck yes, I'm cooking, come on," and she grabbed his hand and started dragging him up the pavement before pausing and facing him again, "You can be in charge of dessert," and she winked at him.

Bucky was pretty sure he was already in love with this girl, it didn't even take 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing/like me, feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://hug-bubble.tumblr.com/) ^_^  
> Fics that have been edited, all thanks to [gingergenower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower), she is my one true bae, and any mistakes left in are all on me either because she didn't see the final edit or because I was too eager to upload to wait for her approval.


End file.
